


with glassy countenance

by bunnyjuncotton



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Artist AU, F/M, Ficlet, Human AU, Kinda, Pre-Relationship, but this fandom and esp this ship needs more fic, excuse my awful writing this has been the first time i've written in ages, i guess, i mean?? sally is obvs human cause shes alive but aidan may not be..., only a ficlet really, painter au, sally is a princess idk of where tho, we will never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyjuncotton/pseuds/bunnyjuncotton
Summary: Sally had never wanted her portrait painted.





	with glassy countenance

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiiiiiii welcome to my trashy fic
> 
> being human and this ship needs way more fic so i'm gonna fill it with these awful fics if i ever have time to write them
> 
> the title is taken from Tennyson's poem 'The Lady of Shalott', which also has a painting to go with by John William Waterhouse, the poem is actually a tragedy which is probably not all that fitting to this fic which is actually kinda light and cute but i thought if the thing that happens in canon were to happen in this then yeah it would be tragic
> 
> this fic was from an alphabetized list of prompts from tumblr and i selected this one randomly for 'a', the prompt being 'artist'
> 
> anyway thanks for reading i hope u enjoy :)

“Ma’am? Lady Malik?”

“Give me a minute, Bridg!”

“Very well, My Lady, I just thought that you would like to hear that the Painter is here!”

“I'll be out soon.” She shouted back.

Sally had never wanted her portrait painted. This was all a farce - her marriage to Prince Daniel, her inheritance, her new life. She never wanted any of this. And the portrait, that was the cherry on the cake, she thought. Spending pennies on some gloomy painting that she would have to sit for hours for, an old man frowning at her and telling her not to slouch or move even an inch.

“Sally!” Guess my moment of peace is over. Her mother came frantically into the sitting room, looking stern. “You are taking your time! Mr Waite is, well,-”

“Waiting?” Sally and her mother looked over to see a young, good looking man strolling in, humour in his eyes. “I don't mind in the slightest. Take your time, Lady Malik.” 

Sally flushed. “I apologise. It was deeply rude of me to waste your time, Mr…?”

“Ah, Mr Waite!” the man jumped, startled. “But you may call me Aidan, Your Highness.” His earnest smile and pleasant voice endeared Sally to him, along with the absence of the manner that dissuaded her from these rich, old ‘artists’. “Shall we begin, or do you wish to wait a little longer?”

-

“So, why are you doing the family portraits, Aidan? Why not Heggeman, or Atlee?” 

“Well, My Lady, I'm unsure why, I, specifically was chosen, however Atlee has now left the city in search of warmth, I suppose. He is travelling to Spain. Heggeman, I was sad to hear - although he and I were not close - died a month prior. I am surprised, Your Highness, if you will allow me to be blunt, that you have not heard. It's the talk of the town.” The artist was engrossed in his work, only occasionally lifting his eyes from the painting to meet Sally’s own - or to glance elsewhere. 

“You may speak as you wish, Aidan. I haven't heard because I so rarely hear of the news from the city these days. You may have heard that I am to be married to Prince Daniel of the South, in less than a week’s time.” She glanced down at Aidan, her eyes meeting his with an intimacy she could not describe, prompting her to divulge what she could not even tell her maid and best friend, Bridget. “What you may not have heard is that this marriage is purely political, and my betrothed prefers me to stay in the castle, without hearing from or visiting the city.

Aidan’s eyes bore holes into her head. “I'm sorry to hear that, My Lady.” His voice was sincere and full of a comfort she had not received from her own family as of late.

“Thank you, Aidan.” She smiled gently. Her marriage was not something to look forward to, but perhaps she could forget about it in conversations with him, if not now, than in the future. “You can call me Sally, you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank y'all so much for reading i'm so happy if u actually read this!!! if u liked it please leave kudos or a comment or sth and i will try my best to reply to your comments!! 
> 
> the thing that i referred to in the beginning notes was Danny (Prince Daniel? anyone pick up on that? ;D) killing Sally which would be tragic and one of the themes of 'The Lady of Shalott' being trapped seemed quite fitting to Sally's particular situation whether in this fic or in canon so i just went with it 
> 
> if u wanna rant abt being human, star wars or anything in general tbh u can find me on tumblr under the same name, i always like to chat so feel free to drop by and start talking to me, i don't mind :D
> 
> once again thank u guys for reading, i really hope u enjoyed it and there may be more sally/aidan ficlets in the future :)


End file.
